


Pearly Pink

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Divorced Couple, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Carol and Harge meet to discuss.





	Pearly Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Carol nor am I profiting off this.

On this meeting, Harge smells like black coffee and a strange perfume. Carol hands a napkin over, motioning at his stained lips. 

“When did you begin drinking black coffee? How does Rindy feel about her?”

Harge shrugs, though a quick smile flashes on his face. The lipstick is pearly pink; he has a streak across his top teeth.

“Rindy adores her, because she allows her to play with her makeup. Everything is supervised.” 

“I like her taste in makeup. Does she know about Therese?”

The smile flattens, but his expression remains open. 

“I'm doing my best.”

“We’ll get there eventually.”


End file.
